1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal, and particularly, to a dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal (hereinafter, referred to as ‘terminal’) is a portable device by which voice, message and image information can be transmitted/received through a wireless medium. Recently, terminals having multimedia function besides the simple voice transmitting/receiving function are being developed.
However, since the mobile terminals become thinner and lighter they have become more susceptible to damage or malfunction due to dropping. Therefore, manufacturer of the terminal should perform dropping test for the terminal when the terminal is manufactured, and the terminal having enough durability can be manufactured through data obtained from the dropping tests.
FIG. 1 is a lateral view of a dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal in accordance with the conventional art.
As shown in FIG. 1, the dropping test apparatus for the conventional mobile communication terminal comprises a fixed frame 11; a motor 14 engaged to an upper end portion of the fixed frame 11; a guide 13 located between the motor 14 and the supporting surface 12 apart from a front side of the fixed frame 11 at a predetermined distance; a holder 15 for providing a dropping angle for the terminal 20; an absorber 16 for defining the dropping distance of the holder 15 and reducing the dropping shock between the holder 15 and collision surface 17.
As shown in FIG. 2, the holder 15 includes a main body 15a; three connection plates 15b-15d (fixed members) vertically formed at inclined planes having angles of 0°, 45°, and 90° for the main body 15a for connecting to the terminal 20; and a guide insertion hole 15e provided at one side of the main body 15a for inserting the guide 13.
Operations of the conventional dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal will be explained.
First, the motor 14 is driven to lift the holder 15 to a predetermined height. One connection plate suited for a test surface of the terminal 20 is selected from the connection plates 15b-15d of the fixed holder 15 and then the test terminal 20 is fixed to the selected connection plate. At this time, the connection plate 15b attached to the inclined plane having an angle of 0° for the main body is used to test front and rear surfaces of the terminal, and the connection plate 15c attached to the inclined plane having an angle of 45° for the main body is used for an edge test of the terminal 20, and the connection plate 15d attached to the inclined plane having an angle of 90° for the main body is used to test upper, lower, and lateral portions of the terminal 20.
For example, if the terminal 20 is fixed to the connection plate 15b, the holder 15 is dropped along the guide 13. The holder 15 is vertically dropped to collide with the absorber 16 formed at a lower end of the guide 13. The terminal 20 is separated from the connection plate 15b as the result of colliding with the absorber 16 and drops on the collision surface 17. The absorber 15 prevents the holder 15 from dropping below a predetermined height, and relieves shock and noise generated at the time of colliding with the holder 15.
Subsequently, test surfaces of the terminal 20 for the dropping test are changed by using another connection plate 15c-15d, and said operations are repeatedly performed, thereby collecting data for damage and break down of the terminal 20 by the dropping.
The holder 15 is provided with three connection plates. The three connection plates have angles of 0°, 45°, and 90° for various surfaces of the main body of the holder 15, respectively. The connection plate having an angle of 0° for the main body provides a dropping pose for two surfaces such as a front portion and a rear portion of the terminal 20, and the connection plate having an angle of 90° for the main body provides a dropping pose for four surfaces such as an upper portion, a lower portion, and lateral portions. Also, the connection plate having an angle of 45° for the main body provides a dropping pose for testing shock exerted on a special edge.
The conventional dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal provides a dropping pose for six surfaces and a special edge of the terminal by considering only a bar type terminal.
Accordingly, the conventional dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal is most suitable for a dropping test of only a bar type terminal, not a folder type terminal which may drop with the folder opened. That is, a dropping pose of six surfaces in a state that the folder is closed and a dropping pose of six surfaces in a state that the folder is opened is not provided by the conventional dropping test apparatus for a mobile communication terminal.